High frequencies such as a GHz band are used as a frequency band of radio waves used by current mobile devices. However, for example, if a metal is present near an antenna of a mobile device when the antenna radiates electromagnetic waves, radiation of electromagnetic waves is disturbed due to an induced current generated in the metal. Thus, by arranging a high-frequency magnetic material (a material that exhibits high permeability in a high-frequency region) near the antenna to suppress generation of an unnecessary induced current, stability in radio frequency communication in a high-frequency region is believed to be achievable.
Metals or alloys having Fe, Co, Ni or the like as main components, or oxides thereof are used as ordinary high permeability members. High permeability members of metal or alloy are not appropriate as high-frequency magnetic materials because transmission losses caused by an eddy current of radio waves become more pronounced as the frequency of radio waves increases.
Magnetic materials of oxide exemplified by ferrite, on the other hand, suppress transmission losses caused by an eddy current because of high resistivity, but the resonance frequencies are several hundred MHz and transmission losses caused by resonance in a high-frequency region higher than these frequencies become more pronounced and therefore, magnetic materials of oxide are not appropriate as high-frequency magnetic materials either.
Thus, development of a high-frequency magnetic material superior in magnetic properties in a high-frequency region up to the GHz band is demanded. A superior high-frequency magnetic material is a material that has high resistivity, a large real part μ′ of permeability, and a small imaginary part μ″ of permeability showing a loss component of permeability, that is, small “μ″/μ′” in a high-frequency region.
As an attempt to produce such a high-frequency magnetic material, a high permeability nano-granular material having a granular structure using a thin film technology such as a sputtering method has been made. Here, the granular structure is a structure in which magnetic metal fine particles are dispersed in an insulating matrix and it has been confirmed that such a structure exhibits superior properties also in a high-frequency region (for example, S. Ohmura et al., “High-frequency magnetic properties in metal-nonmetal granular films”, Journal of Applied Physics 79(8) pp. 5130-5135 (1996)). However, with the granular structure, it is difficult to make permeability still higher by improving volume percentage of magnetic metal fine particles in a high-frequency magnetic material.
Also, a high permeability material in a high frequency region having a columnar structure has been produced whose volume percentage of magnetic metals is further improved from that of the granular structure. This is a structure in which magnetic metals in a columnar shape are dispersed in an insulating matrix and it has been confirmed that this structure exhibits higher permeability than the granular structure (for example, N. Hayashi et al., “Soft Magnetic Properties and Microstructure of Ni81Fe19/(Fe70CO30)99(Al2O3)1) Films Deposited by Ion Beam Sputtering”, Transaction of the Materials Research Society of Japan 29 [4] pp. 1611-1614 (2004)).
However, materials having the columnar structure have large magnetic anisotropic dispersion caused by a disturbance of crystalline orientation or the like and thus, there is a problem that a loss component μ″ in a high-frequency region is large and μ″/μ′ is also large.